La Mémoire du Nord
by Anna Taure
Summary: <html><head></head>TRADUCTION de The North Remembers, suite du tome 5. Depuis le Mur jusqu'à Meereen, le monde se prépare au dernier hiver, le combat de l'aube contre la nuit, tandis que quelques âmes perdues tentent de reconstituer leurs vies détruites, à Port-Réal, à Braavos ou loin dans le Nord gelé.</html>
1. Prologue

Salut, lecteurs.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction The North Remembers, par Silver Raven Star - avec la bénédiction de l'auteur, ça va de soi. Celle-ci recouvre l'équivalent des tomes 6 et 7 d'un Chant de Glace et de Feu, et s'étend, tenez-vous bien, sur 113 chapitres (autant dire que j'ai des mois et des mois de travail qui m'attendent). Elle est naturellement truffée de spoilers sur les cinq tomes précédents.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite officieuse autant que moi, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Le ciel assombri était encombré de corbeaux, et les morts s'agitaient dans les arbres en-dessous.

Le patrouilleur se tenait là, observant les frôlements et les bruissements, les ombres à peine vues avant de disparaître à nouveau, les mouvements qui ne semblaient pas être plus que la caresse du vent qui soupirait. Il avait neigé avant l'aube, et il neigerait encore avant la suivante. L'air était chargé d'un froid à geler les os qui annonçait le blizzard tout proche.

Le patrouilleur ne le ressentait pas, pas plus qu'il ne ressentait la douleur ni la faim ni l'amour ni la peur. Depuis près de trois lunes il gardait cette porte dans le flanc de la colline, bien que peut-être il n'en eût pas besoin. La fissure était étroitement entrelacée de vieilles barrières, des œuvres de grand pouvoir, bronze et fer et sang, qui empêchaient les morts d'entrer. Qui l'empêchait d'entrer. Il avait toujours l'usage de la parole et de son intelligence et quelques minces fragments de son âme et de ses souvenirs – mais rien avant qu'il fût de nouveau né dans la neige. Rien du temps où il avait été un homme vivant.

Rien sauf son devoir.

Ils étaient en-dessous, tout le groupe. L'enfant brisé et le géant et les deux paludiers aux yeux verts, ceux qu'il avait menés si loin à travers les étendues sauvages du Nord, d'abord sur son élan, et puis quand l'élan était mort, à pied. Plus loin au-delà du Mur qu'il n'avait jamais patrouillé, du temps où il était encore vivant. Pour aller voir l'homme sous la colline, cette colline. Le vert-voyant, la corneille à trois yeux, et les enfants. Les enfants de la forêt, les gardiens qui maintenant le tumulus protégé contre des choses comme lui et les choses qui rôdaient dans les bois en contrebas.

Le patrouilleur posa une froide main noire sur son épée. Cela il s'en rappelait mieux que tout le reste : avant les neiges, son devoir, sa vie, son serment était de tuer ces choses. Les lents spectres désordonnés qui pouvaient trébucher sur toute la lame d'une épée longue et tordre la tête d'un homme entre leurs mains pâles et molles, tordre jusqu'à ce son cou se brisât et le sang chaud en jaillît. On pouvait trancher le bras de cette chose, et elle continuait à venir. La seule façon d'en venir à bout était le feu.

Pourtant les spectres étaient simplement des cadavres réanimés, des hommes ordinaires. C'étaient leurs nécromanciens les véritables horreurs. Minces comme des épées et aussi gracieux que des couteaux, leur armure faite de verre laiteux et d'ombre stellaire, leurs lames de glace qui brisaient tout acier mortel, aussi grands que la peur et des yeux, bleus, bleus qui ne contenaient aucune âme de ce monde. Les marcheurs blancs. Les Autres. La raison même pour laquelle le Mur avait été élevée, imprégné de sortilèges et de barrières cent fois, mille fois plus puissants que celles-ci. _Le bouclier qui garde les royaumes des hommes._ Il n'avait jamais été créé pour les garder du peuple libre, les sauvages, bien que nombre de ses frères l'eussent pensé. Les sauvages n'étaient que des hommes. Plus rudes et rustres que la moyenne, mais toujours des hommes.

C'étaient les spectres et les Autres qui s'assemblaient en bas, le patrouilleur le savait. Nuit après nuit ils cherchaient à voir si la voie leur était toujours barrée, et nuit après nuit – jusque-là – elle l'était. Le pouvoir des enfants était la seule chose aussi ancienne et implacable que le pouvoir des Marcheurs, encore trop vert, trop vivant pour souffrir le contact de la mort. Les enfants avaient enduré la venue des Andals et de la Foi et des milliers d'années de persécution par le peuple libre et les Nordiens ensemble. Certainement ils avaient la force de tenir encore des milliers d'années.

Pourtant la barrière s'affaiblissait.

Le patrouilleur ne savait comment, ni pourquoi. Même quand il vivait, il n'avait pas été homme à se pencher sur des parchemins poussiéreux et les querelles de maistres morts de puis longtemps. Il se moquait de savoir d'où venaient les Autres ou pourquoi ; c'était simplement son devoir de les pourchasser. Pourtant chaque jour, il pouvait se tenir légèrement plus près de la fissure dans le rocher que la journée d'avant, n'étant plus aussi violemment repoussé. Le pouvoir des enfants était fort, oui, et durant la Longue Nuit ils avaient affronté des attaques dix fois plus sauvages, dix fois plus longues. Et ils avaient tenu.

Mais c'était un autre âge du monde. Et les vents froids se levaient.

Par habitude, le patrouilleur resserra les restes déchiquetés de son manteau noir autour de ses épaules, ajusta l'écharpe qu'il portait toujours sur son nez et sa bouche. Tout homme vivant serait en train de grelotter violemment, ses mains cachées sous ses aisselles et de la glace encroûtant son cache-nez à cause de sa respiration. Mais aucun brouillard ne montait de la respiration du patrouilleur, puisqu'il n'en avait plus. C'était pour le mieux. Aucun homme vivant ne pourrait se dresser ici comme une sentinelle. Aucun homme vivant ne pouvait tenir.

Au-dessus de lui, les corbeaux continuaient à brailler, ombres volantes se détachant sur le crépuscule qui tombait. Le patrouilleur refusait de croire la moitié de ce qu'ils lui racontaient. Ils murmuraient à propos de dragons dans les Terres de l'Orage, de morts dans un château rouge, d'un mourant dans une cellule de glace, d'une épée de feu éteinte et de deux rois dans des cages, d'un monstre à l'apparence humaine qui rôdait dans les halls de pierre de l'hiver. _Les ténèbres_, appelaient-ils. _Les ténèbres et la __mort._

Il y en avait un… le mourant dans la cellule de glace. Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait formuler, le patrouilleur sentait qu'il était supposé se rappeler quelque chose à ce sujet. Qui était l'homme ? Pourquoi se mourait-il ? Et la glace, une cellule de glace – rêvait-il, ou y avait-il eu de tels endroits sous le Mur. Oui, il y en avait. Elles étaient réservées uniquement pour les plus misérables de tous : les parjures, les déserteurs manqués, les pillards capturés, les vendus et les traîtres. Pourtant l'homme mourant – ou était-ce un gamin ? - portait un manteau aussi noir que celui du patrouilleur.

_Trahison_, pensa le patrouilleur, mais sans pouvoir comment ou ce qu'il savait. Le soleil enflé, cramoisi, avait presque disparu, et alors l'assaut commencerait pour de bon. Il n'avait pas de feu ; il ne pouvait l'allumer il le consumerait aussi aisément qu'il le ferait pour les autres. Pourtant il avait toujours son épée longue, et son courage. Et sa conviction profondément ancrée qu'il ne pouvait autoriser les morts à passer. Que le garçon et le géant et les paludiers, en bas dans le cœur de la colline avec les enfants et la corneille à trois yeux, devaient être protégés à tout prix.

Le patrouilleur tira son épée. L'acier sombre renvoya un éclair, brillant tel un phare. Eh bien, il ne se souciait pas de dévoiler sa position. Chaque jour le soleil arrivait plus tard et repartait plus tôt, et il en était partiellement reconnaissant. Car sa lumière le faisait également souffrir, bien que pas autant que les spectres.

_Je ne puis durer éternellement__._ Si même les Autres pouvaient être détruits – par le feu, ou par le verredragon – alors le patrouilleur n'avait pas la moindre illusion sur la durée de cette vie après la mort. Par le soleil ou par le feu, par une lame ou par sorcellerie, par force ou par trahison, l'âme maudite qui tenait ses os et ses tendons se déferait. Et les barrières s'affaibliraient et se briseraient. Et les ténèbres affamées se précipiteraient sous la colline, et ce serait la fin de tout.

_Pas tant qu'il reste un souffle dans mon corps__,_ aurait pensé le patrouilleur autrefois. Pourtant il n'en avait plus. Il ne savait rien de sa résurrection, pourquoi il était revenu ainsi et pas en tant que spectre. Cela n'avait jamais été sa tâche.

Le crépuscule vira au noir. Les étoiles commencèrent à poindre, et les autres aussi. Un rang après l'autre ils gravirent la colline, leurs doigts noirs griffant la neige fraîche. Des yeux bleus brillaient comme des étoiles de saphir. Ici et là il pouvait voir un éclat argenté tandis qu'un Autre ondulait comme de la soie, montant en ondulant le long de l'éperon rocheux avec une beauté mortelle venue d'un autre monde.

Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort. Un gémissement, puis un hurlement. De lourdes enclumes de nuages se refermèrent sur la lune décroissante. Les premiers flocons se mirent à tomber, s'amoncelant sur les épaules du patrouilleur et son capuchon. Il les balaya, quoique sans craindre le froid. Quand il était vivant, il avait su que si on se construisait un abri au plus profond des bois, une bonne couche de neige conserverait la chaleur à l'intérieur, vous empêcherait de geler à mort. Cela faisait si longtemps.

De plus en plus nombreux ils venaient. Ils paraissaient sans fin, grimpant aveuglément les uns sur les autres, leurs pieds nus tapotant la neige. La glace tourbillonnait et frappait et mordait, des arbres vieux de plusieurs millénaires pliaient et grinçaient, et du bosquet de barrals au-dessus d'eux on ne voyait à peine que la tache rouge sang de leurs feuilles. _Cette tempête tuerait une armée de vivants__, __et ce n'est encore que l'automne__._

Quand les premiers l'atteignirent, le patrouilleur commença à combattre. Il pouvait entendre la vibration des barrières dans les pierres, fit attention à ne pas trop s'en approcher. Les spectres qui le firent furent violemment projetés au bas de la colline. Bientôt il y eut un fouillis de membres éparpillés rampant vaillamment vers le sommet. Du sang noir gelé coagulait sur la neige.

Le patrouilleur n'avait jamais besoin de s'arrêter pour souffler, ne ressentait ni soif ni faim. _L__e __veilleur sur les m__urs, __l'épée dans les ténèbres_. Il avait prononcé ces mots autrefois, et d'autres, devant un barral fort semblable à ceux qui se dressait au-dessus de lui. Les anciens dieux. Au nord du Mur, les seuls dieux. Le patrouilleur ne croyait à présent plus aux dieux. Ce qui était compréhensible, en considérant les choses. Quel genre de dieux créeraient ceci ? Le créeraient, lui ? Non. Il resterait ici jusqu'à l'aube, et se battrait. Son épée n'était pas d'acier ordinaire, pouvait trancher les fils ensorcelés qui maintenaient ces créatures en un seul morceau. _M__on__ devoir_. Pas même la mort ne pouvait l'arrêter. Un autre souvenir, trop faible pour être décrit par des mots, quelque chose que son frère avait dit autrefois. Mais était-ce un frère noir ou un frère de sang ? Son frère de sang, il y en avait eu deux, quelque chose qu'il devait se rappeler – mais non, il devait combattre…

Et puis il vit le loup géant.

La bête du garçon éclopé. Warg. Changeur de peau, c'était bien ce qu'il était. Il pouvait rejeter son corps et ses jambes inutiles et courir comme un seul être avec son grand loup gris aux yeux dorés, le loup qui s'appelait – le patrouilleur trouvait cela ironique – Été. Été n'était pas descendu dans le tumulus des enfants avec son maître. Une partie son âme il pouvait être, mais une partie seulement. Le reste était aussi sauvage que les bois, et les enfants ne mangeaient pas de chair, uniquement des baies, des racines et l'eau de leur source secrète. Un loup ne pouvait vivre avec un tel régime. Et les enfants étaient de la viande.

Non qu'il y en eût beaucoup là-haut. A peine un écureuil. Et donc le loup géant devenait plus maigre et plus affamé et plus sauvage avec le temps qui passait. Le patrouilleur ne pouvait dire si le garçon était en lui, si le lien survivait toujours, si le loup se rappelait – plus que lui.

Mais à présent, Été se trouvait enfermé dans un cercle de spectres. Et d'autres arrivaient.

Le patrouilleur vit le loup gronder, découvrant des mâchoires dégoulinant de bave, bousculant les morts qui l'enserraient de tous côtés. Ses yeux dorés luisaient presque autant que leurs orbites bleues. Puis il se leva sur ses fortes pattes arrière, et en percuta un de plein fouet. Loup et spectre s'écrasèrent dans la neige, des doigts noirs et morts agrippant l'épaisse fourrure grise de la gorge d'Été.

Le loup géant mordit, se cabra et lutta, mais ne put déloger son attaquant. Encore et encore il roulèrent dans la neige, se battant sauvagement. Le loup était aussi fort que du vieux fer, mais c'était toujours une chose vivante. Il pouvait être tué. Et s'il l'était, et se relevait de nouveau, mort-vivant, comme les spectres le faisaient avec chaque animal qu'ils pouvaient –

Cela serait la fin du garçon. Cela serait la fin du patrouilleur. Cela pourrait bien être la fin des enfants, et mettre un terme à l'espoir faiblissant d'un printemps.

_Je dois le rejoindre__, _pensa vaguement le patrouilleur._Je dois le sauver__._

Pourtant rejoindre Été signifiait quitter la porte, l'entrée, où il se tenait depuis trois cycles de lune…

Les gesticulations du loup commençaient à perdre de la force. Ses grondements se changeaient en un jappement étranglé et de l'écume coulait de ses mâchoires.

Maintenant ou jamais.

Le patrouilleur replia ses jambes sous lui, et mit toute sa force dans un unique bond puissant. Par-dessus les têtes des spectres grouillants il prit son essor, et pendant un moment il crut pouvoir voler. Puis il s'écrasa, atterrissant, roulant, puis courant.

Son épée frappa le spectre pile à travers l'arrière de son crâne. Une explosion de matière cérébrale pourrie, un épanchement gonflé de sang noir, des morceaux d'os brisé. Même un spectre ne pouvait manquer de remarquer quand la moitié de sa tête était tranchée, et la chose tressauta comme frappée d'apoplexie, se tortillant en arrière comme un poisson empalé sur un harpon. Été dérapa pour se remettre debout et ouvrit les mâchoires en grondant.

Pourtant à présent le spectre presque décapité se retournait contre le patrouilleur.

Il leva son arme. _Viens à moi. _

Ce que fit la créature. L'instant suivant ils échangeaient des coups, et l'épée du patrouilleur déchira le ventre pâle du spectre et une corde d'entrailles gelées s'en échappa. Pourtant la chose ne s'arrêta pas. Des mains froides agrippaient d'autres mains froides, tordant et arrachant et déchirant, frappant et s'agrippant et broyant. Tête contre tête ils s'affrontèrent, et le cercle d'hommes morts regardait en silence.

Et l'épée du patrouilleur se brisa.

Il n'entendit qu'un son perçant, tremblant et bourdonnant comme un nid de frelons furieux. Puis son épée ne fut plus qu'échardes, la garde un moignon, et il lança le bras en avant pour en enfoncer les restes dans l'œil du spectre jusqu'au pommeau. Mais l'autre ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. La puanteur de la charogne lui arrivait par bouffées. Il tordit le poignet.

L'œil éclata. Coula en une gelée noire qui sifflait et fumait et marqua l'acier comme de l'acide. Pourtant l'autre luisait encore. Il voyait.

Le patrouilleur perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba dans une congère dure comme de la pierre. Le fantôme de la douleur courut dans la jambe qu'il avait coincée sous lui. Au-dessus et autour et sur lui, les spectres grimpèrent avidement vers la porte.

Les barrières… Le patrouilleur ne pouvait voir si elles luisaient toujours. _Le __feu __les éloigne__._ Mais il n'y avait pas de feu. Les ténèbres. Les ténèbres et la mort. Les corbeaux le lui avaient dit.

Les corbeaux.

Ils plongeaient depuis les arbres, béquetant et battant des ailes et criant. De sombres becs recourbés creusaient sauvagement dans la chair ensorcelée et les yeux fixes. La neige tombait plus fort.

L'épée brisée tomba de la main du patrouilleur. Il ne pouvait se lever.

Un éclat de lune scintillant tomba sur lui. Des pas sur la neige aussi doux que le baiser d'une mère.

Pas un éclat de lune. Pas une mère.

L'Autre se dressait au-dessus du patrouilleur. Si près, le froid qui s'en écoulait paralysait. Profondément enfoncés dans son crâne ses yeux luisaient d'une lumière monstrueuse, intelligente.

Il tendit une main élégante. Il souleva le patrouilleur par la gorge.

Il était mort, il n'y avait pas de flux d'air à étouffer. Pourtant le froid le saisit comme une lance, comme du feu. Des ongles bleus et gelés s'enfoncèrent dans son cou.

_M__ort_, criaient les corbeaux. _M__ort_.

_Il y a des choses plus sombres que la __mort_, pensa le patrouilleur.

Les doigts de l'Autre s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans sa chair. Sa force touchait à sa fin. _Le bouclier qui garde les royaumes des hommes. _

Oui, et ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Au-delà de la mort ? Au-delà de la peur ? Il n'était pas un parjure.

Dans le noir un loup hurla sauvagement. _É__té__._ Mais l'été ne viendrait jamais.

_L'__hiver __arrive_. Ces mots, ils avaient signifié quelque chose d'autre avant. Mais à présent ils n'était que la dure et immuable vérité.

L'autre ouvrit les doigts. Le patrouilleur tomba en silence dans la neige.

Au sommet de la colline, les barrières frémirent, et moururent.


	2. Val

_**Val**_

Tout n'était que chaos. Elle se fraya un passage à coups de coudes, d'un côté puis de l'autre, mais à peine s'était-elle dégagé un chemin qu'il se refermait, et d'autres agenouillés passèrent en masse dans leurs habits d'acier et leurs absurdes casques. L'un d'eux argumentait qu'ils devaient s'occuper de la reine, qui s'était effondrée en apprenant les dernières nouvelles de son mari et avait dû être emmenée. Quelqu'un d'autre voulait savoir où se trouvait la sorcière rouge, voulait sa tête pour ses feux menteurs qui avaient mené Sa Grâce à sa fin dans l'arrière-pays ruiné du Nord. Et plus forts que tout le reste s'élevaient les beuglements de Tormund Fléau de Géants, exigeant qu'on le laissât s'occuper des corbacs qui avaient buté Lord Snow, exigeant de savoir s'ils étaient des hommes ou des trouillards sans couilles pour faire une chose pareille.

Au milieu de toute cette folie, personne n'avait une seconde à accorder à Val. C'était presque l'aube, mais l'horizon est était voilé d'un brouillard menaçant. Pas de soleil ce jour-ci. Il était maudit, elle l'avait su. Avant même que le jeune lord corbac lord eût été abattu par ses propres hommes.

Par réflexe elle jeta un regard à l'endroit où Jon Snow était tombé. Il ne restait rien sauf une grande flaque de sang – quelqu'un avait emporté le corbac lui-même, que ce fût en tant que cadavre, ou entrain de le devenir. Dieux, qu'avaient-ils fait ?

Val était née et avait grandi sauvageonne. Elle n'était pas l'épouse d'un corbac, et aurait tranché la gorge de quiconque aurait suggéré le contraire. Bien qu'elle eût été prisonnière ici à Château-Noir depuis que les corbacs avaient défait les sauvages durant la bataille devant le Mur, elle n'avait pris aucune souillure d'hérésie sudiste, trouvait ces agenouillés aussi ridicules qu'avant, eux avec leurs genoux usés et leurs « m'seigneur » et leurs petits animaux de tissu cousus si fièrement sur leurs poitrines. Et la Garde de Nuit, les corbacs dans leurs manteaux noirs, était la Némésis de son peuple.

Mais Jon Snow n'était pas un corbac ordinaire. Le neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huitième Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, qu'il était – ou avait été. Sûrement le plus jeunes, il ne pouvait a voir vu plus de trois hivers, et tous bien courts. Et certainement aussi, le premier Lord Commandant depuis le Roi de la Nuit – celui qui avait été effacé de toutes les chroniques, celui dont le nom n'était pas prononcé – qui avait activement cherché à former une alliance avec les sauvages. Qui avait chevauché comme l'un d'entre eux, pendant un temps. Qui avait envoyé Val dans les terres sauvages pour trouver Tormund et le peuple libre, avait ouvert les portes massives pour leur permettre un passage sûr de l'autre côté. Qui avait élevé certains à la dignité du manteau noir, avait formé des compagnies de pilleurs et de lancières pour occuper les châteaux abandonnés le long du Mur, avait abrité leur femmes et leurs enfants dans ses propres halls et sur son propre argent. Qui avait formé une flotte pour faire voile vers Dureterre, pour secourir les presque quatre mille sauvages fuyant les chasseurs blancs dans les bois.

Et qui avait, à peine deux heures plus tôt, payé cette décision de son sang, versé par ses propres frères jurés.

La bouche de Val se pinça. Elle savait que les prosternés les haïssait, elle et les siens, tout comme elle les haïssait. Mais en tuant Jon Snow, ils s'étaient révélés encore plus stupides que ses estimations les plus pessimistes. La plus grand part de la Garde de Nuit considérait que leur jeune commandant les avait trahis de façon impardonnable, en accordant amnistie et amitié à des sauvages quand pendant le plus clair de leur longue histoire ils les avaient combattu de toutes leurs forces. Quand ils en avaient encore. Si les corbacs pensaient qu'ils pouvaient tenir seuls contre le froid et tout ce qui venait avec… Des imbéciles. Quels imbéciles ces agenouillés pouvaient être.

Et peut-être même pas avec son peuple libre non plus, mais Val repoussa cette pensée. Elle était soudain consciente d'une émotion qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis que sa sœur était morte en mettant au monde le fils de Mance, au beau milieu de la bataille pour le Mur : la peur. Elle n'avait pas réalisé combien elle comptait sur Jon Snow jusqu'à ce qu'il fût mort. C'était lui qui avait ordonné qu'on la nourrisse, qu'on l'abrite, qu'on la protège des hommes de la reine qui croyaient qu'elle était un genre de princesse, et de même était convaincus qu'elle, en tant que femme, devait appartenir à l'un d'eux. Il lui avait fait confiance pour trouver Tormund. _Ce ne sont pas que les agenouillés qui ont une longue mémoire et des vieux préjugés._ Quand elle avait parlé pour la première fois de Jon Snow à son peuple, la réaction général avait été de demander lequel d'être eux était un menteur ou un cinglé. En quoi avaient-il besoin de ces suderons ? Ceux qui avaient construit le Mur si haut et l'avait nourri du sang des leurs pendant des siècles ?

_Mais nous en avons besoin._ Val savait ce qui se trouvait dans ces bois. Savait pourquoi Mance avait tenté de rallier les clans, de fuir devant les vents de l'hiver. Pour forcer les corbacs à la pointe du couteau à leur laisser franchir le Mur. Et Jon Snow l'avait offert librement. Pas un corbac ordinaire.

Et maintenant... tout était fini. Les traîtres qui avaient tué Snow s'empareraient du Mur, forceraient le peuple libre à retourner à sa « place légitime », ceci étant quelque chose dont les prosternés tiraient fierté de connaître à fond. Les hommes de la reine marcheraient sur ce château appelé Winterfell où leur roi était supposé avoir été pris, capturé ou tué. Val serait heureuse de voir leur dos, mais ces foutus crétins ne pouvaient même entendre que si le roi était mort, il y avait peu d'intérêt à se précipiter pour le rejoindre dans sa tombe gelée. Ils devaient tout de même attaquer. Pour leur honneur. De tous les concepts bizarres des agenouillés, celui-là pouvait bien être celui qui leur avait coûté le plus de sang.

Le chaos prenait lentement un semblant d'ordre. Les hommes de la reine repoussaient les corbacs et les hommes libres tout pareil tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le grand escalier qui zigzaguait, à demi-terminé, le long de la face gelée du Mur. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent atteint, l'un d'eux décrocha son cor et sonna un long coup puissant. Un silence malaisé tomba sur la cour.

- Hommes de la Garde de Nuit, commença l'orateur désigné. Courageux suivants du roi Stannis. Euh… peuple libre.

A l'expression de son visage, il aurait aussi bien pu dire _les cafards. _

- Un grand miracle a eu lieu cette nuit, par la providence du Seigneur de Lumière. Le faux Lord Commandant a été abattu, et ainsi ne mènera aucun…

Ce fut tout ce qu'on l'autorisa à dire avant qu'une voix tonnante ne l'interrompît.

- Lord Snow !

La forme trapue, massive de Tormund Fléau de Géant et sa barbe blanche fendirent la foule.

- Qui a assassiné le seigneur corbac ?

L'agenouillé lui jeta un regard méprisant.

- Cela ne vous concerne en rien, vieil homme. Vous ne portez pas de manteau noir, et donc de droit devriez toujours être de l'autre côté du Mur. Où vous vous retrouverez bientôt, une fois que…

- Pah !

Tormund cracha un gros globe de glaires dans la boue.

- Qui a tué le seigneur corbac, salopard du Sud ?

- J'ai dit, cela ne vous concerne en rien.

Le rampant dut élever la voix.

- Mais le Lord Commandant mort, le manteau de décideur passe au Lord Intendant Bowen Dumarais, jusqu'à ce qu'un vote puisse être tenu. Nous espérons que cette fois vous ne le ferez pas effecteur par un vieil aveugle tandis que le gros ami de Snow traîne à ses côtés. Et nous espérons aussi que la Garde de Nuit se rappellera sa dette envers le roi Stannis et choisira un Commandant qui…

- La ferme !

Ce cri ne vint pas de Tormund, mais de l'écuyer de Snow – l'ancien prostitué nommé Satin, le jeune homme maniéré aux yeux sombres qui irritait la vieille équipe de la Garde presque autant que Snow lui-même._Je trouve pas croyable qu'il respire encore lui aussi_, pensa Val. _Referme cette jolie bouche avant qu'ils décident de __te __la fermer pour de bon. _

Trop tard ; Satin fonçait en avant.

- La ferme ! cria-t-il de nouveau. Comment osez-vous nous dire ce que nous devons faire ? Nous sommes des hommes de la Garde de Nuit, nous ne prenons aucun ordre si ce n'est les nôtres, et quant à votre roi, la rumeur dit qu'il est prisonnier du Bâtard de Bolton ou mort sous les murs de Winterfell, son épée magique éteinte et compissée et sa quête terminée ! Nous ne devons rien aux morts ! Nous combattons les morts !

Un grondement approbateur, irrité, commença à s'élever. _Il va y avoir plus de sang dans la boue dans très peu de temps__._ Val glissa la main jusqu'au manche de son couteau d'os, caché dans sa botte.

- Prends garde à tes paroles, Satin de la Garde de Nuit.

Une autre voix parla, cette fois-ci celle d'une femme. La prêtresse rouge elle-même, le rubis clignotant sur sa gorge, ses longes manches rouges tourbillonnant, s'avança d'un pied léger sur les marches.

- Stannis Baratheon est Azor Ahai revenu. Peu importe où il a été pris, par quel homme, il vit toujours. Les flammes me l'ont montré.

- Aux chiottes tes flammes, cria l'un des corbacs. Ces menteuses de…

Dame Melisandre tourna ses yeux rouges vers lui.

- Les flammes ne mentent jamais, ser. Si des erreurs sont commises, elles sont miennes. Mais j'ai vu les couteaux dans le noir. J'ai averti le Lord Commandant. S'il n'a pas pris mes paroles au sérieux…

- Alors c'est la faute des salopards de couilles molles qui l'ont tué ! hurla Satin.

Tormund Fléau de Géant seconda cela d'un rugissement qui secoua les tours de Château Noir, et la horde de sauvage derrière lui en rajouta encore une couche.

Le peuple libre donnant de la voix pour un seigneur corbac. Et ce n'était même pas la chose la plus étrange que Val avait vue récemment.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Melisandre, tout loyal sujet de Sa Grâce doit immédiatement jurer son épée et marcher sur Winterfell pour le libérer des griffes de l'infâme usurpateur Ramsay Bolton. Seulement quand cela sera fait pouvons-nous espérer clarifier nos dettes et obligations réciproques avec la Garde de Nuit. Mais si nous laissons le roi Stannis aux mains de cette bête qui fait des manteaux de peau humain, nous allons certainement -

- Et pour Mance ? interrompit l'un des lieutenants de Tormund. T'as pas entendu l'reste de l'histoire, s'pèce de putain rose ? Ça dit que l'Bâtard de Bolton a accroché Mance dans une cage à corbac – ouais, et lui a filé un manteau des peaux des lancières qu'étaient avec lui ! Mais comment qu'ça s'rait possible ? Z'avez pas brûlé l'Mance sous nos yeux à tous ? - ou pas ? Sudistes et rampants sont tous des menteurs, de foutus putains d'menteurs et d'sorcières !

D'autres beuglements d'approbation montèrent, fêlant le morne ciel matinal. Et pendant un moment, Val crut apercevoir la même incertitude, presque de la peur, dans les yeux de la prêtresse rouge. Melisandre hocha la tête en direction de l'homme à ses côtés, qui sonna de nouveau de son cor, mais même cela ne suffit pas à assurer le silence. Puis pour ajouter au vacarme, Wun Wun le géant, l'un des hôtes récents de Château-Noir les plus exotiques, arriva à grand fracas de son antre sous la Tour de Hardin, l'air confus et mécontent.

- BRUIT ! beugla-t-il dans son épaisse approximation de la Langue Commune. WUN WUN AIME PAS !

Le maître d'armes du château, Cuirs – autrefois un sauvage, à présent un corbac, et le soigneur officieux de Wun Wun – fonça pour le tenir à l'écart. Tout une rangée d'hommes de la reine avait encordé ses arcs ou tiré l'épée, et une fois de plus, ce fut Satin qui se jeta entre eux.

- Vous ne le toucherez pas ! Il est notre invité, dans le Nord les lois de l'hospitalité sont encore -

- Nous ne prenons pas d'ordre de la petite pute de Lord Snow, dit l'un d'eux avec mépris. Regardez-le. C'est une bête répugnante. Vous tous ! Vous ne valez pas le prix de…

- Tiens ta langue, rampant.

Le fils de Tormund, Toregg le Haut, s'avança et libéra sa grande hache de pierre.

- A moins qu't'aies envie d'la perdre.

L'humeur empirait à chaque instant. Les doigts de Val blanchirent sur la garde de son couteau. Si cela tournait totalement au vinaigre, elle se demanda si elle pourrait gravir les marches de la Tour du Roi à temps, récupérer le petit monstre et ses nourrices, trouver un endroit où fuir…

Mais où ? Repasser sous le Mur ? Trois femmes et un bébé ? C'était du suicide.

- Il n'y aura pas de sang versé.

La voix de Melisandre semblait être devenue plus grave quelque part, plus froide.

- Ce serait un affront au nouveau matin que R'hllor a fait pour nous – en ces jours d'hiver qui s'assombrissent, profanerez-vous ainsi l'aube ? Baissez vos armes !

Les hommes de la reine lui obéirent sans poser de questions, et ce fut la première fois que Val en fut reconnaissante. Lentement, avec réticence, ils rangèrent leurs arcs sur leur épaule et rengainèrent leurs épées, mais avec des expressions qui disaient assez clairement qu'ils pensaient que le peuple libre serait amélioré par un peu de profanation. Quant à Toregg le Haut, il rangea sa hache avec autant de hargne, retenu par l'énorme patte velue de Tormund sur son épaule.

- Allons, allons.

Melisandre lissa ses jupes.

- Toute personne du peuple libre qui souhaite réaffirmer sa loyauté au roi Stannis, et récolter les bénéfices de sa gratitude, est la bienvenue pour se joindre à nous et se rendre à Winterfell pour secourir Sa Grâce tout comme Mance. Si -

- Mais la reine Selyse a dit que c'était un usurpateur, interrompit l'un des agenouillés. Que ce Gerrick Sang-du-Roi, il descendait de Raymun chais plus qui, le vrai héritier…

_Crétins_, pensa Val, encore une fois. Le mari de sa sœur n'était pas devenu Roi au-delà du Mur parce que son père l'était, parce que quelque septon du Sud l'avait barbouillé d'huiles ou parce qu'il avait noué des rubans autour de sa lance ou tenu une conversation pleine d'esprit ou sentait la rose quand il pétait. Il était devenu roi parce qu'il en avait eu la force. L'esprit et l'astuce et l'audace d'unir les tribus disparates, pour les tourner contre leur véritable ennemi – le véritable ennemi des corbacs. Le véritable ennemi de l'humanité.

On pensait que la femme rouge l'avait brûlé dans ses feux. Il semblait que quelqu'un avait menti. Car si Mance était aussi prisonnier à Winterfell, il ne pouvait guère être celui qui était mort en hurlant auparavant. _Nous ferions mieux de prier pour ça._ Sans Mance le peuple libre serait perdu. _Et cela pourrait même être pire maintenant que nous sommes du bon côté du Mur. _

- De nouveau, ceci est une question qui ne peut recevoir de réponse avant que nous ayons secouru le roi Stannis, dit Melisandre. Et donc -

- Vous autres rampants allez pas nous choisir un roi, intervint Toregg le Haut avec ardeur. Nous sommes le peuple libre. Le peuple libre.

Le regard rouge de Melisandre s'attarda sur lui.

- Pas ici, ser. Plus maintenant. Quand vous avez placé la protection du Mur entre vous et les serviteurs du Sombre Ennemi, vous êtes devenus liés par les actes de loyauté et le règne de la loi qui s'étend sur tous les autres hommes. Quiconque parmi vous ne souhaite pas reconnaître R'hllor comme le seul vrai dieu et Stannis Baratheon comme le seul vrai roi est bien sûr libre de retourner là d'où il vient.

- J'suis pas un ser du Sud. Vous pouvez pisser sur vos titres en fer-blanc.

Tormund resserra sa poigne sur l'épaule de son fils, et Toregg le Haut la mit de nouveau en sourdine avec réticence. Ceci combiné avec la réinsertion de Wun Wun dans son antre par Cuirs, l'agitation ambiante se calma légèrement, mais Val ne relâcha pas sa prise sur son couteau. Elle se demanda si Lord Snow était mort. Elle était forcée d'admettre que c'était très probable. _Mais même s'il l'est, ça veut pas forcément dire qu'on va pas l'revoir. _

- En tant que Lord Commandant par intérim, Lord Dumarais, dit Melisandre, quelle est la volonté de la Garde de Nuit dans cette affaire ?

Bowen Dumarais, l'homme que Val avait entendu moquer sous le nom de Vieille Grenade, s'avança péniblement. Il suait abondamment en dépit du froid du matin, et son visage était presque aussi rouge que la prêtresse alors qu'il grimpait à côté d'elle.

- La Garde de Nuit…, commença-t-il.

Il déglutit, se lécha les lèvres et dut recommencer.

- La Garde de Nuit fut formée il y a des milliers d'années pour protéger les royaumes des hommes de tout ce que se trouve au-delà du Mur. J'ai conseillé à Lord Snow de sceller les portes par la glace et l'acier et la pierre. Il ne l'a pas fait. Je lui ai conseillé de ne pas laisser passer les sauvages. Il l'a fait. Et à présent cela a -

- Assassin ! rugit Satin.

Bowen Dumarais tressaillit.

- Je n'ai pas…

Il lécha de nouveau ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai rompu mes vœux en aucune manière. Ce n'était pas plus un meurtre que ce que Lord Snow a fait à Janos Slynt –

Un autre furieux brouhaha. Val se glissa sur sa droite. Elle n'avait aucun doute que l'accusation de Satin fût vraie, bien qu'elle pût difficilement imaginer celui-là comme un meurtrier. Pourtant c'était vrai, et elle était bien placée pour le savoir, le désespoir menait les hommes – et les femmes – et des actes inimaginables.

Dumarais reprit pesamment.

- Je prendrai certainement en compte les souhaits de mes Frères Jurés, dit-il d'un ton qui impliquait que c'était précisément la faute qui avait causé la chute récente de Lord Snow. Je ne suis pas un homme déraisonnable, et je n'ai aucun désir de créer plus d'ennemis. Mais ce n'est pas et n'a jamais été la responsabilité de la Garde de Nuit d'abriter ni de nourrir ni d'armes des sauvages. Nous avons déjà assez peu, et l'hiver est bientôt sur nous.

- On repass'ra pas l'Mur, corbac, cria un sauvage. Vaudrait mieux qu'tu t'y fasses, bordel.

- Vous le ferez si je l'ordonne.

Dumarais le fixa durement.

- Pas plus que je ne puis permettre à votre peuple d'occuper les châteaux le long du Mur. Ils doivent être tenus par mes hommes -

- Har !

Tormund cette fois.

- Quels hommes vous avez ?

_Il a raison__, corbac._ Bowen Dumarais paraissait à Val quelqu'un d'ennuyeux et conservateur et si effrayé qu'il en perdait toute réflexion, et cela annonçait un triste sort pour eux tous à moins que quelqu'un ne s'en débarrasse, vite, comme il l'avait fait pour Jon Snow. C'était un choix entre laisser les sauvages s'installer dans ces châteaux, ou les abandonner comme ils l'avaient été pendant tant d'années. Et avec les Autres se renforçant chaque nuit, quel genre d'abruti voudrait laisser tant de points aveugles et d'espaces vides dans sa première ligne de défense ? _Votre haine pour le peuple libre va vous tuer aussi sûr que nous. _Elle devait partir de là. Mais où ? Où ?

Derrière elle, Val entendit un autre sauvage dire :

- Et les nôtres coincés à Dureterre ? Et eux ? Et les mères et les enfants et les vieilles barbes ?

- C'est... regrettable.

Bowen Dumarais s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Mais la moitié des navires que Lord Snow a envoyés ont déjà été perdus. En envoyer plus serait un gâchis que nous ne pouvons soutenir.

- Parce que ce sont des sauvages ? C'est ça ? Tu les laisserais là-bas si z'étaient des suderons ? Je crois pas, non.

- La Garde de Nuit est l'ennemie des sauvages ! Combien de fois dois-je le dire ?

Le silence se poursuivit si longtemps que Val fut obligée de se retourner et de regarder. Les doigts de Toregg le Haut tremblaient visiblement sous l'effort de ne pas tirer sa hache. Le reste de la bande de Tormund était tout aussi excité, et les corbacs aussi avaient la main qui flottait au-dessus de leurs épées.

Enfin, Tormund Fléau de Géant prit la parole.

- C'est une triste chose que t'as fait à tes frères et aux nôtres, informa-t-il Dumarais. Et te bile pas, c'était Lord Snow qu'on avait pris pour ami, pas toi. Mais même si vous l'avez planté dans l'ventre comme des trouillards, z'allez pas vous débarrasser de nous de la même façon. Tu veux nous renvoyer d'l'autre côté du Mur, corbac ? Très bien, ben essaye. Mais j'vais t'avertir maintenant, vous d'vrez nous combattre à chaque étape du ch'min. On va saigner, ouais. Nous sommes des hommes. Et j'te promets ceci : vous aussi. Et quand ces enfoirés aux yeux bleus marcheront sur vous et qu'la neige s'entasse sur cent pieds de haut et qu'vous chiez dans vos chausses de trouille, qui va combattre à côté d'vous alors ? Lesquels de tes hommes défendent ces châteaux, corbac? Qui porte vos manteaux noirs ? Ou c'est-y qu'ils sont morts et soit vous les mangez pour survivre, ou vous d'mandez quand ils vont s'relever aussi ?

Dumarais le dévisagea, ses bajoues tremblant d'une façon qui rappela à Val celles de Janos Slynt, le frère noir que Lord Snow avait raccourci d'une tête. Il paraissait n'avoir aucune réponse.

- Ou, poursuivit Tormund, vous pouvez courber vos foutus cous d'sudistes trop raides et faire de vot'mieux pour les sauver. Pourrait bien être la seule foutue façon d'y arriver. Moi et mes hommes, on s'battra avec vous ou on s'battra contre vous, mais de toute façon on reste. On s'mettra chez nous dans l'Don et les châteaux du Mur et partout comme Lord Snow avait promis. Et permets-moi de te d'mander l'plus courtois pardon si j'me trompe, mais t'as pas l'air d'être l'épée la plus affûtée du râtelier. T'viens pas juste de dire que tu voulais pas créer plus d'ennemis ? On l'est pas maintenant, corbac. Mais par tous les dieux, nous l'serons si vous l'voulez.

De nouveau, Dumarais parut perdu. Il regarda follement en direction de Melisandre comme s'il en attendait de l'aide, mais la prêtresse rouge ne dit rien. _Les__ corbacs __n'atteindront même pas l'hiver avec celui-ci à leur tête__. __Pour leur propre survie, ils feraient mieux de tenir ce vote rapidement__. _Dieux, Jon Snow était-il réellement mort ? La fragile paix entre corbacs et peuple libre touchant déjà à sa fin ?

- Alors, gronda un autre sauvage. Z'allez pas sauver ceux qui sont à Dureterre ? Vous dites qu'ils sont morts ?

- Ils s'y sont menés eux-mêmes. Peut-être peuvent-il se mettre en sûreté. La Garde de Nuit ne s'en mêlera plus. Nous devons voir à nos propres affaires.

_Abruti__. _Val se mit à marcher, tourna à un coin et accéléra. _Connard, connard, connard__. __Ils vont mourir, d'accord. Les quatre mille. __Et avec des marcheurs blancs dans les collines, chacun se relèvera de nouveau. Et où iront-ils ? __Les__ corbacs __verront-ils à leur affaires, alors __?_

_Ça oui. Avec des yeux bleus comme des fleurs de lin, et froids comme l'abîme. _


	3. Personne

Bonsoir aux lecteurs (ils doivent bien être quelque part) !

Nous faisons un crochet par Braavos, et Shakespeare est mis à contribution pour les pièces de théâtre proposées au public de cette bonne ville.

Joyeuse lecture à tous (et non, personne ne meurt pour de vrai dans ce chapitre)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Personne<strong>_

Dans les ténèbres de sa cellule cette nuit-là, elle rêva un rêve de loup.

C'était différent de d'habitude, plus faible, plus distant. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait depuis une quinzaine, peut-être plus le temps devenait flou ici, dans les entrailles de la Maison du Noir et Blanc. Elle avait retrouvé ses yeux, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Juste des flammes brûlant au loin, comme des torches, et pourtant si elle marchait le long du couloir en spirale dans leur direction, elle ne s'en rapprochait jamais. Elles s'éloignaient toujours au tournant suivant, et en fin de compte elle savait que quelque chose se trouvait dans le noir avec elle, et elle tournait les talons et se mettait à courir.

La femme frêle lui dit que ce quelque chose était seulement dans sa tête. Des souvenirs qui prenaient forme.

- Tu les appelles, dit-elle. Tu les fais. Dans ton cœur, tu es toujours quelqu'un, car seul quelqu'un peut avoir des fantômes. Qui es-tu, petite ?

Et comme toujours, la fille répondait :

- Personne.

Et la femme frêle la traitait de menteuse, et la leçon était terminée pour ce jour.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule leçon. Elle avait appris à marcher légèrement et doucement telle une ombre, à se déplacer seulement à quelques pas de tout un groupe d'hommes sans qu'ils sachent jamais qu'elle était là. Elle avait appris à changer son visage, dans cette pièce où la coupure nette et rouge du couteau emportait sa peau. Et elle n'était plus personne.

Sauf qu'elle devait bien l'être.

Le rêve de loup commença comme à l'accoutumée : elle rôdait avec ses frères de meute tandis qu'une lune décroissante se levant, trottant entre les arbres et respirant les odeurs du sang, du terreau et des traces fraîches. Le fracas distant des griffes d'homme n'était jamais loin, mais c'était d'un cerf mort dont ils se régalaient ce soir. Une fois ou deux du feu lécha l'horizon distant, et elle eut une pensée de fille, se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose dans le noir. Mais à présent ce quelque chose était elle.

Louve. Changeuse de peau. Reine du Nord. Elle dirigeait ce royaume dans la forêt, et ses pattes laissèrent de longues traces dans la terre molle tandis qu'elle courait.

_Petite sœur._

Cette vois n'appartenait pas à son rêve ni aux pensées de la louve. Elle l'attira assez loin de sorte que c'était comme si elle avait été coincée à mi-chemin entre une peau et l'autre, la même douleur que lorsque l'homme aimable avait pour la première fois découpé son visage. Les bois sombres étaient étrangement distordus et la louve, sentait cette tension, s'arrêta et gémit.

_Non_, pensa-t-elle confusément, consciente d'elle-même en temps que fille, rêvant sur son petit lit de pierre dans sa cellule de la Maison du Noir et Blanc à Braavos – et entremêlée avec la conscience d'elle-même en tant que louve dans les forêts du Trident, sur Westeros. Et entre elles, des yeux rouges. S'ils appartenaient à un homme, une femme ou un loup, elle n'aurait su dire. Tout cela et rien du tout à la fois.

_Petite sœur._

La voix n'appartenait pas à Personne. Cette voix était le fantôme d'Arya Stark. Quelque chose dans le noir. Était-ce lui dans les couloirs, était-ce lui dont elle fuyait ?

_No__n_, murmura-t-elle. _Je suis sans visage à présent__, __je n'ai pas de __frères. __Pas même ceux qui m'ébouriffaient les cheveux et finissaient mes phrases avec moi. Pas toi. Non. Tu dois partir. _

_Je suis parti_, répondit la voix. _Si loin. Et toi aussi_.

_Non, je suis toujours ici_. Pourtant c'était un mensonge la femme frêle l'aurait immédiatement senti sur son visage. _Valar morghulis._ Elle tenta de se dire que ce n'était rien. La mort était la mort, le don de Celui aux Multiples Visages. Durant son temps ici, elle avait au moins appris cela.

_La mort est le grand égalisateur, lui avait un jour dit son père. Peu importe que tu sois un seigneur vêtu de soieries ou un serf en toile de jute. J'ai vu des héros tomber en hurlant et des paysans avoir la fin d'un roi. Je les ai entendus sangloter et appeler leurs mères, les ai vu se faire dessus comme des bébés. Les ai vu combattre pied à pied, sang et colère et ruine, et malgré tout tomber sous sa marée montante, son avalanche d'acier. Ou la voir, lui tendre la main comme à un vieil ami, car même l'abîme et le jugement et le poids de l'éternité ont plus de douceur que les fragments d'une existence accidentelle, le simple fonctionnement d'une machine. Cela demande une catégorie particulière de désespoir pour aller chercher si profondément, petite. C'est ce que créent les hommes. C'est la guerre. _

Mais Personne n'avait pas de père. Ni de frère.

La voix s'éteignait à présent, comme si elle aussi s'éloignait le long de ce couloir avec la lumière au bout, la lumière qu'elle était toujours trop effrayée pour atteindre. Et puis elle fut dans le couloir, et pourtant toujours dans le bois, et des racines claquèrent sur ses pattes, et une boue fragile céda sous son poids et de l'eau froide tourbillonna dans sa fourrure tandis qu'elle galopait dessus. Et des paroles d'homme de l'autre côté, la lueur des torches –

- Là ! La voici ! Voilà cette garce assassine ! Attrapez-la !

Et elle sut qu'elle devait fuir. Mais elle n'était plus dans son loup ; elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait que regarder, impuissante, un passager de sa propre exécution.

La louve se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et gronda. Les hommes levèrent leurs longs outils recourbés, ceux qui crachaient ces bâtons à tête de fer. Des arcs. Des flèches. La louve et la fille savaient toutes deux que cela pouvait les tuer.

La lueur au bout du couloir.

Lumière, lumière, lumière –

Et la douleur, une douleur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connue, entre un sifflement et un impact, alors que des flèches perçaient l'épaisse fourrure et qu'elle se tordait et grondait et jappait de souffrance, des filets lancés sur elle, ses griffes fendant toujours l'air alors que les chasseurs s'approchaient d'elle -

Et la fille s'éveilla en gesticulant, hurlant.

- JON, cria-t-elle. JON, PERE, NYMERIA – COURS – NON, NON –

Si claire et réelle étaient les sensations de ce rêve qu'elle pouvait encore sentir la douleur des flèches dans sa propre chair, voir la louve lutter dans les eaux sombres du Trident alors que les chasseurs l'immobilisaient dans des filets. _Elle ne peut pas mourir, elle ne le ferait pas_. Elle était la reine des Terres du Conflans, elle menait une meute forte de cent têtes, et aucun acier humain ne pouvait l'abattre.

_Mais je l'ai abandonnée._

La fille se roula en boule sur son lit inconfortable en reniflant. Elle ne devrait pas elle était presque une femme adulte. Elle était toujours aussi mince qu'une lance et son visage – le vrai – toujours trop long et trop solennel, et ses yeux trop sombres et gris, ses cheveux raides, bruns et mal lavés. Mais elle avait des courbes là où il n'y en avait pas avant, et des plaques rouges sur ses joues, juste ce qu'il fallait pour la rendre encore moins jolie qu'avant. Sansa était toujours la plus jolie.

Mais Personne n'avait pas de père. Ni de frères. Ni de sœurs. Ni de loup.

Elle ne pouvait s'ôter les images de la tête. Ni oublier cette voix qui l'appelait. Des yeux rouges. Fantôme avait des yeux rouges.

Et de nouveau la femme frêle :

- Seul quelqu'un peut avoir des fantômes. Qui es-tu, petite ?

- Personne, chuchota-t-elle à son oreiller mince et plat. Valar morghulis.

Et tenta de dormir à nouveau, mais resta éveillée jusqu'à l'aube.

Au déjeuner, l'homme aimable demanda :

- Pourquoi criais-tu la nuit dernière, petite ?

- Je n'ai pas crié la nuit dernière.

Avant, elle se serait mordu la lèvre, mais plus maintenant.

_Mon visage est mon serviteur._

- Un mensonge, soupira l'homme aimable. Les noms que tu appelais. Il y en avait trois.

Il y avait eu trois noms aussi autrefois. Elle se rappelait également ceux-là. Chiswyck. Weese. Et Jaqen H'ghar. Elle les avait tués, de la même façon qu'elle avait tué le lad à Port-Réal et le garde à la porte de Harrenhal, et le chanteur qui avait déserté de la Garde de Nuit et ce vieil homme qui écrivait les faux contrats d'assurance. _Sauf__ Jaqen. __Je peux tuer l'homme aimable aussi, si je veux__._

L'homme aimable sourit.

- Tu penses trop fort, lui dit-il. Tu dois apprendre à surveiller tes pensées comme tes mots, comme un avare dépenses ses pièces. Il y a des hommes qui peuvent regarder dans tes yeux et y lire tes sentiments, qui les soutireront et les utiliseront contre toi. Les prêtres rouges pourraient te voir dans leurs flammes. Qui es-tu ?

- Personne.

- Et toujours tu mens.

L'homme aimable écala un œuf et en prit une bouchée.

- Petite, si tu veux continuer dans la Maison du Noir et Blanc, tu dois cesser de faire ces rêves de loup. Tu dois tout oublier. Pour être uniquement un outil de Celui aux Multiples Visages, tu ne dois pas avoir d'âme, pas de cœur. Tu abandonnes tous tes jours passés et tout rêve de lendemains. Ce qui se passe au-delà de ces murs ne te concerne plus. Arrête ton cœur.

_Comment je fais ça __?_ Elle avait bu une potion, qui lui avait pris sa vue, jusqu'à qu'elle en bût une autre, et sa vue était revenue. Boirait-elle un autre poison, et gèlerait-elle son cœur ?

- Non, dit l'homme aimable, répondant à sa pensée. Aucun poison ne peut faire cela pour toi. Personne sauf toi ne peut tuer tes amours et tes haines. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire cela, petite. Tu as douze ans, presque treize. Bientôt tu fleuriras. Bientôt tu seras une femme. C'est la vie que tu peux apporter en ce monde, pas la mort. Même pour Arya de la Maison Stark doit venir un temps où la vengeance n'est pas le seul plat servi à la table du seigneur. Et depuis, tu ne seras jamais libre de qui tu es. Tu veux le don du Dieu aux Multiples Faces, mais tu ne veux le donner qu'à ceux que tu hais, qui t'ont fait du tort. Qu'est-ce déjà que cette prière que tu récites ?

_Ser Gregor,_ pensa la fille. _Dunsen, Raff __la Douceur__, Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, __la __reine Cersei. _

- Je ne me souviens pas.

- Tu mens. Et mal.

L'homme aimable cueillit des raisins dans un bol.

- Tu as été Cat des Canaux, qui vend les huîtres et les moules de Brusco. Tu as été Beth l'Aveugle, la mendiante, pourtant ce ne sont que des jeux, des masques dont tu changes comme les comédiens. En-dessous tu es toujours Arya.

- Non, je ne le suis pas.

- Alors prouve-le.

L'homme aimable mordit dans un raisin.

- Le temps est venu dans ton entraînement de réaliser quelque chose de grande... importance. Il y a un certain homme qui est venu dans cette maison et a prié pour la mort d'un certain autre. Tu dois accomplir cela.

- Je l'ai déjà fait. J'ai tué ce vieil homme qui écrivait les faux contrats.

- Petite, dit l'homme aimable. As-tu respiré hier ? As-tu mangé ? Bien sûr. Dois-tu refaire ces choses aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, admit-elle.

- Voilà ce que c'est d'être au service du Dieu aux Multiples Visages. Peux-tu faire cela, Arya de la Maison Stark ?

- Oui, je le peux.

- Tout juste. Alors tu le feras.

Arya hésita.

- Qui est cet homme ?

- Quelqu'un a prié pour sa mort. Peut-être a-t-il prié lui-même.

- Est-ce quelqu'un que je connais ?

- Qui connais-tu, petite ?

_Je connais des tas de gens. Je connais __Brusco __et__ Brea __et__ Talea __et le capitaine__ Terys __et ses fils, et __ Pynto __qui m'a laissée mendier ses sous, et les marchands du port du Chiffonnier et __Merry __et les putains des docks. Je connais ma famille qui est mort, et mon __frère Jon __sur le Mur, et Tourte Chaude et __Gendry. _Il aurait été agréable de revoir la tronche d'idiot de Gendry. Elle l'avait tapé avec son épée et l'avait traité de mule. Elle se demanda s'il faisait toujours le forgeron pour la confrérie, sous la colline creuse. Ils en avaient fait un chevalier, aussi.

L'homme aimable attendait toujours sa réponse.

- Je ne connais personne, dit-elle.

Il sourit.

- Alors ce n'est personne que tu connais.

- Est-il important ?

- Chaque homme est important dans cette maison. Chaque vie. Chaque mort.

- Est-ce un autre marchand ?

- Non. Pas cette fois.

- Quel est son nom ?

- Rien qu'un son, petite. Rien qu'un mot. Il est posé sur la surface de son âme comme son visage, ou le tien. Cela ne veut pas dire « lui ».

_Il ne va pas me dire qui,_ réalisa la fille. _Ç__a n'a aucune importance. Il n'y a personne__dans Braavos qui compte pour moi. _

- Quand ferai-je ceci ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dès que tu seras prête. Tu porteras un nouveau visage pour cela.

L'homme aimable finit son déjeuner.

- Viens.

- Quand reviendrai-je ici ?

- Pas avant que cette chose ne soit faite.

Il la mena à travers la pièce et ouvrit une porte, puis la fit descendre le long d'un étroit escalier. Les murs de pierre étaient humides, l'air renfermé, et elle se retrouva inconsciemment à frotter ses bras, comme pour en chasser un millier de petits insectes. Encore et encore ils descendirent, au-delà des cellules où les acolytes amenaient ceux qui avaient bu à la fontaine la nuit précédente. En bas vers la pièce où l'on gardait les visages.

- Assieds-toi, lui dit l'homme aimable. Maintenant, ferme les yeux.

Ce qu'elle fit. C'était déjà arrivé une fois auparavant, et aussi elle était mieux préparée à la piqûre du couteau, au sang chaud qui coulait le long de ses joues et avait le goût du cuivre sur ses lèvres, à la pression des doigts dans la peau comme si c'était de l'argile, et le nouveau visage modelé pour elle.

- A quoi elle ressemble ? demanda-t-elle à l'homme aimable.

- C'est un bon visage pour une fille innocente. Il est doux et joli, mais pas si frappant qu'on y regarde à deux fois, ou qu'on s'en souvienne longtemps après l'avoir aperçu dans une foule. C'est une face digne de confiance. A-t-elle un nom ?

Cat, dit-elle presque, avant de se rappeler que Cat était morte. Sansa. Mais Sansa était morte aussi. Le Lutin l'avait tuée, ou la reine. Et elle ne pouvait être personne, pas hors de cette maison.

- Lyanna, dit-elle. Son nom est Lyanna.

- Ton nom est Lyanna, tu veux dire. Et c'est un nom westerosi, un nom du Nord… mais bien que tu parles mieux qu'avant, personne ne te prendrait pour une native de Braavos. Qui es-tu, petite ?

- Lyanna Snow. _Jon __ne peut pas être blessé ou mort. Je le saurais__._

- Ainsi soit-il, alors.

L'homme aimable ne semblait pas approuver complètement ce choix, mais il ne se retarda pas plus.

- Ouvre les yeux. C'est fait.

La fille ouvrit les yeux. Son visage était toujours sensible, et piquait légèrement. Quand l'homme aimable lui tendit un miroir, elle vit des yeux bleus, une natte d'un brun fauve, des joues rondes avec un léger poudrage de taches de rousseur. _Je n'ai pas l'air d'une nordienne__._ Son père avait toujours dit qu'elle ressemblait à sa tante Lyanna, mais cette Lyanna-ci n'était pas celle-là. Plus de rêves de loup.

Elle se leva.

- Où vais-je aller ? J'ai besoin de choses ?

- Pas beaucoup. Maintenant, écoute attentivement. Tu dois trouver une courtisane nommée la Fille de l'Été. Elle te mènera à l'homme à qui tu dois donner ce présent.

- Une courtisane ? répéta la fille, sceptique.

Les courtisanes de Braavos étaient légendaires : des silhouettes élégantes, ornées de joyaux, mystérieuses et voletant derrière des rideaux, qui naviguaient sur des bateaux à tête de cygne le long des canaux au crépuscule, avec des gondoliers et des bouffons et des filles qui dansaient, tous vêtus fastueusement. La Perle Noire, la Reine des Tritons, la Poétesse… elles étaient toutes belles, parlaient toutes parfaitement deux ou trois langues, et jouaient de la grande harpe et écrivaient des poèmes d'amour courtois et dansaient telles un rêve et ornaient les bras de grands seigneurs et de rois dans le monde entier. Même une nuit avec elles était réputée coûter à un homme la moitié des économies d'une vie entière.

- Oui, confirma l'homme aimable.

- Et où la trouverai-je ?

- Il y a un spectacle aujourd'hui à l'Orbe. Elle y assistera.

La fille opina. Elle connaissait l'Orbe : c'était une salle de théâtre près du grand septuaire westerosi sept. Il y avait là une troupe d'acteurs résidente et un homme qui écrivait leurs tragédies et leurs farces. Les trois choses qu'elle avait apprises un jour le concernaient. Son nom était Willym Vere, et il buvait trop et avait généralement des dettes auprès de la Banque de Fer. Mais c'était un conteur brillant.

- Et que devrai-je faire, quand je la trouverai là ? Que devrai-je dire ?

L'homme aimable lui envoya un sourire énigmatique.

- Je ne sais. Que devrais-tu dire ?

Et sur cette note, elle prit congé de la Maison du Noir et Blanc.

Une rareté à Braavos, le soleil brillait quand elle sortit. D'ordinaire il était voilé de brouillard, les îles drapées d'une douce couverture argentée mais aujourd'hui on y voyait clair sur des miles, et elle pouvait voir le Titan et les galères dans le port. Un labyrinthe de canaux s'étalait entre les bâtiments, certains aussi large qu'une avenue et remplis de gondoles marchandes, leurs propriétaires ramant et criant leurs produits : soie et dentelle de Myr, ivoire et verre de Volantis, vin et froment de Norvos, joyaux et épices de Lys.

L'une ou l'autre des Neuf Cités Libres était généralement en guerre contre une autre, aussi c'était un pari perpétuel de savoir ce qui serait mis en vente à un moment donné, mais Lyanna Snow n'était pas venue pour acheter. Elle utilisa l'une de ses précieuses pièces de cuivre pour prendre passage sur une gondole se dirigeant vers le septuaire. Toutes les croyances des hommes étaient honorées à Braavos ; il y avait le septuaire des Sept, le temple rouge des prêtres de R'hllor, la Maison du Noir et Blanc, le Culte de la Sagesse Etoilée, d'étranges autels pour les dieux des Îles de l'Été et des Qartheen, les harpies des anciennes cités ghiscari. Le seul lieu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu était un bois des dieux, car il n'y avait pas d'arbres à Braavos. Elle était entourée d'eau de tous côtés.

_Les anciens__ dieux __ne peuvent me voir__._

La fille se demanda si cela dérangerait Lyanna. Elle en était venue à éprouver une étrange affection pour Braavos elle-même au fils de son séjour. Elle avait été fondée par des esclaves qui avaient brisé leurs chaînes, et à ce jour il n'était permis à aucun homme d'être acheté et vendu pour de l'argent. Une cité pour les hommes libres.

Elle était libre. Elle pouvait aller partout où elle voulait. Mais elle se rendait à l'Orbe.

Le spectacle n'avait pas encore commencé quand elle arriva. Lyanna paya une autre pièce de cuivre pour un siège dans la galerie grinçante, puis s'assit et regarda les mimes parader et s'étirer et péter et blaguer et boire, revoyant leurs répliques et se plaignant de leurs costumes. L'un d'eux voulait savoir où était Vere, et un autre renifla et dit qu'il se ferait discret pour le moment, la Banque était apparemment d'humeur à envoyer un collecteur au sujet d'un prêt dont l'auteur avait déjà différé le remboursement à trois reprises. Si ces farces ne mettaient pas assez de culs sur leurs sièges, semblait-il, Willym Vere était destiné à passer quelque temps comme invité spécial de la Banque de Fer.

_J__e me demande si c'est lui que je suis censée tuer__._

D'abord, Lyanna trouva l'idée assez probable, mais la Banque de Fer devait sûrement savoir qu'il était encore plus difficile de récupérer de l'argent d'un mort que d'un vivant, et de plus, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient besoin du Dieu aux Multiples Faces pour frapper de terreur les débiteurs chroniques. Les Braavosi pouvaient être un peuple juste, et de loin un peuple aimable, mais ils avaient une longue mémoire, et ne supportaient pas les voleurs.

Le public commença à entrer, et les comédiens se retirèrent pour se préparer pour le spectacle. Lyanna resta à l'affût, mais ne put voir personne qui aurait pu être la Fille de l'Été. Il y avait des gamins qui se bousculaient dans la galerie et les poulaillers, vendant des pâtés chauds et des bonbons et d'autres douceurs, et elle eut envie d'en acheter, mais se disputa pour songer à gâcher de l'argent pour des frivolités. Brièvement elle se demanda si l'un d'eux était acolyte à la Maison du Noir et Blanc, se dissimulant sous la fausse apparence d'un pauvre hère comme elle l'avait fait, apprenant les secrets de autres. Trois choses chaque fois.

Enfin les portes de l'Orbe furent fermées, les lampes autour de la scène allumées, et le directeur de la compagnie s'avança pour annoncer le divertissement de la soirée. Ce serait à la fois farce et tragédie, dit-il : un drame, une nouvelle forme de spectacle. Il les pria de l'apprécier du fond du cœur en l'honneur de leur cher ami Willym Vere, dont les inévitables engagements le retenaient ailleurs ce soir-là. Tout en disant cela, il jeta un regard en coin à une paire de grands et chétifs gentilshommes portants des chapeaux passablement insensés, assis dans une loge privée, et Lyanna fit de même. Des envoyés de la Banque de Fer.

_Ils vont le chercher. _

Et puis elle regarda la loge suivante, et retint son souffle.

La femme assise là devait être la Fille de l'Été, bien que Lyanna ne l'eût pas vue entrer. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle le fît de la manière typique des courtisanes : le murmure admiratif, la suite de jolies filles et de beaux garçons, des pétales de fleurs répandus et peut-être une touche délicate de clochettes et de cymbales. Au lieu de cela, cette femme était assise seule dans sa loge, accompagnée seulement d'une servante voilée comme une sœur du silence. Elle-même portait un morceau de soie frémissant sur sa bouche et son nez, de sorte que seuls ses yeux en dépassaient, et une robe à col haut de quelque tissu d'un bleu profond. Son épaisse chevelure couleur de miel était tressée de rubans et de joyaux en figures complexes, et ses mains étaient posées tranquillement sur ses genoux.

_Je dois arriver à la rejoindre. Peut-être pendant l'entracte. _

Lyanna se réinstalla sur son siège et se prépara à regarder le drame.

Il débuta de façon assez intrigante, avec une fille rejetée sur le rivage après un naufrage et forcée de se vêtir comme son frère jumeau. Il y eut des épisodes comiques tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir son déguisement, mais l'affaire prit un tour plus sombre quand il fut révélé qu'elle était la fille du seigneur lion, et avait fui de chez elle plutôt que de se soumettre à un mariage avec quelque fanfaron et sot de seigneur de l'Orage. Mais il avait besoin d'elle – or plutôt de son père, qui finançait ses activités guère reluisantes – et envoyait ses hommes à sa recherche, pour la capturer et la ramener. Le premier acte s'acheva sur leur mariage dans le septuaire, une reproduction remarquable du vrai bâtiment à côté, et ensuite il la jeta par terre et baissa ses chausses matelassées avec enthousiasme pour forniquer correctement. Le public regardait avec attention, partagé entre le rire et les suggestions grivoises d'une part, et l'envie de tourner la tête en voyant l'expression sur le visage de la fille.

Lyanna se mordit la lèvre.

_Je connais cette histoire._

Durant l'entracte, elle descendit de la galerie et chercha la Fille de l'Été, mais la loge était vide. Les envoyés de la Banque de Fer tentaient d'obtenir l'entrée des pièces derrière la scène, mais un garde du corps norvoshi à grosse moustache à l'accent incompréhensible s'occupait de les renvoyer promener.

La Fille de l'Été réapparut juste avant le début du second acte, qui prit un tour encore plus sombre. La fille du lion et le seigneur de l'Orage fanfaron étaient piégés dans un mariage de plus en plus dépourvu d'affection, tandis que le frère jumeau – qui, comme il se trouvait, avait survécu au naufrage en assassinant le capitaine – commençait à parader, proclamant quel astucieux guerrier il était, et le nombre de capitaines qu'il avait tués. Ses monologues étaient amusants au départ, mais lorsque le seigneur de l'Orage se fatigua de ses idioties et partir chercher son vieil ami, le seigneur loup au visage figé qui prenait tout au premier degré, Lyanna ne savait pas si elle voulait en voir plus.

_Je dois, quand même. Je dois attendre la __Fille de l'__É__té._

Elle se retrouva à se couvrir les yeux tandis que la pièce en arrivait au troisième acte. La fille du lion devenait de plus en plus bizarre et impérieuse, essayant d'amener son horrible fils à voler l'autorité de son père pour diriger les Terres de l'Orage. Son mari mourait, de façon suspecte. Son père et son frère se rendaient indésirables. Tout ce qu'elle tentait échouait avec un humour de plus en plus noir, jusqu'à ce que le seigneur loup lui annonçât qu'il avait pu déduire la cause de ses infortunes : elle était née femme. Pour cet outrage, elle ordonna sa prompte exécution.

Lyanna ferma les yeux. C'était juste une pièce, se dit-elle. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'en vrai. Elle entendit le public huer et siffler, et resta assise là à trembler jusqu'à ce que la pièce se finît, ce qui se fit plus ou moins joyeusement. Le seigneur lion qui fourrait son nez partout trouvait une fin fort peu digne, la fille du lion était enfermée dans un asile de fous et l'héritier du seigneur loup, joué avec une flegmatique intégrité par un jeune Lysène à la mâchoire carrée, réparait tous les torts et noyait l'horrible fils dans un tonneau de malvoisie. Le seul qui en réchappa fut le frère jumeau, qui avait trouvé la religion et alla demander au public s'il pouvait prendre un instant pour écouter parler des Sept, tendant son chapeau pour recevoir des dons.

Les Braavosi applaudirent avec enthousiasme, s'accordèrent à dire que c'était en effet un excellent drame, et commencèrent à se disperser dans le soir froid. Lyanna attendit à côté des escaliers menant à la loge de la courtisane, le cœur battant. Elle ne s'en était pas encore complètement remise.

Enfin, il y eut un murmure de jupes de soie, et la Fille de l'Été descendit, suivie par sa servante. Elles parlaient, réalisa Lyanna à sa considérable surprise, dans la Langue Commune de Westeros.

- ... avais su, ma dame, je ne l'aurais pas suggéré…

La Fille de l'Été rit amèrement.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Maintenant que je sais, je reviendrai peut-être demain soir, et celui d'après.

- Qu'y voyez-vous ?

La Fille de l'Été fit une pause.

- La vengeance.

_Et moi aussi_, pensa Lyanna. Elle les suivit dans la nuit moite. Il y avait une paire de bravos traînant de façon ostentatoire devant l'Orbe dans leurs pantalons bouffants bariolés, tapotant la garde de leurs minces épées et cherchant des adversaires, mais comme les femmes ne portaient pas d'armes, les bravos les ignorèrent. Des lanternes colorées oscillaient le long des canaux et des ponts, et le son de la musique et des rires s'échappait d'une maison de plaisir. Un petit vent venait de la mer et au loin, les épaules du Titan étaient drapées de brouillard.

Lyanna se demanda où vivaient les courtisanes. Peut-être le découvrirait-elle bientôt. Alors que la Fille de l'Été et la servante descendaient le quai pour héler une gondole, elle sut qu'il était temps. Sans se donner une chance de réfléchir plus, elle leur coupa la route.

La Fille de l'Été s'arrêta.

- Qui es-tu, petite ?

_Personne_, répondit-elle presque. Lyanna Snow, aurait-elle pu dire. Arya Stark, aurait-il pu dire aussi. Mais au lieu de cela, sans s'arrêter pour se demander d'où cela venait, elle laissa échapper la première réponse qui lui vint.

- Je suis la Fille Louve.

- Ah.

La Fille de l'Été la considéra pendant un long moment, un moment sans fin, et puis, sous le voile, elle sourit. Ses yeux se plissèrent, mais la tristesse en eux demeura aussi profonde et silencieuse qu'une mare dans une caverne, jamais dérangée depuis des générations. Elle tendit la main et toucha le menton de Lyanna, le caressant d'un doigt.

- En effet.


End file.
